dungeons_draugrfandomcom-20200213-history
Powers
Powers are magic abilities inherent to certain people that cost no magicka, but whose use is limited. They are typically granted by virtue of a character’s race, or the sign under which they were born. Some provide passive effects, while others are activated abilities. Adrenaline Rush This power grant the character a level of fatigue, but may ignore the effects of a number of levels of fatigue less than or equal to their stamina bonus for 2 minutes. Akaviri Danger-Sense Ancient Akaviri would said to have acute senses, The character that has this power may avoid surprise. Ancestor Guardian Each Dunmer is capable of invoking a guardian spirit of one of their ancestors and can, through the use of Conjuration, bring that spirit into the Mundus to aid them. The spirit counts as a ghost which, if killed, is sent back to where it came from. Otherwise, the spirit exists for half an hour until it must leave. If the Dunmer attempts to invoke the spirit again within a day of that time, they must take a penalty that has cumulative stacking -5 penalty to Magicka. Beast Tongue Bosmer can speak to, and understand the speech of, animals. Has 50% chance to fail when speaking to unfamiliar animals. Blessed Touch This character may speak the word of the divines for an hour in order to remove a single wound and all of its effects and associated trauma from another character (they must physically touch the target). Each time beyond the first that they do this within a single week causes them to lose 5 Favor as they strain their favor with the divines (this stacks cumulatively: 5 favor, then 10, then 15,and so forth). Blessed Word The character may begin speaking the word of the divines. This has the effect of creating a circle with a radius equal to their Wisdom bonus in meters. Characters with the Undead or Undying traits must flee the circle and no characters with those traits may willingly enter it unless they have 40 Wisdom or higher. The circle follows the character, but only remains as long as they continue to speak the word, and it can be sustained for at most 2 minutes. Each time beyond the first that they do this within a single week causes them to lose 5 Favor as they strain their favor with the divines (this stacks cumulatively: 5 favor, then 10, then 15, and so forth). Blood of the North The character doubles their healing rate, removing twice as much trauma when healing naturally. Mara’s Gift Once per week this character may speak the word of the divines for an hour in order to remove a single wound and all of its effects and associated trauma from themselves. Each time beyond the first that they do this within a single week causes them to lose 5 Favor as they strain their favor with the divines (this stacks cumulatively: 5 favor, then 10, then 15, and so forth). Moonshadow The character possesses a simple form of innate dark magic. This power may be activated once a day. The character becomes Invisible for 1 minute. The character can use this more than once a day, or extend the duration, but each additional use or additional minute of duration causes a minor corruption as the darkness seeps into the caster. War Cry Characters with this power gain a +10 bonus to Intimidation when using the Intimidating Shout action, and a +10 bonus to their first attack against any targets who are intimidated. Voice of the Emperor Imperials speak with a small bit of the power and majesty of the Emperors. They may choose to use their Wisdom as the base for any Charm, Command, or Deceive attempts. Category:Powers